monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Deinon
Great Deinon (Venatoraptor Silvestris) Is a Raptorial Bird Wyvern that first appears in Monster Hunter EX 2. IT is the leader of the Wild Deinon pack. It is encountered in Low Rank and Above. They are always male. Physiology It resembles a larger version of Velociraptor from the Jurassic Park Franchise, but it has a yellow crest of feathers on it's head that shows it's dominance in the pack of Deinon. It is about the size of Great Wroggi, but is less bulky. IT's tail has a feathery fan that is yellow in color, and it's scales are blue. It also has a furry patch of proto feathers on it's shoulders and back. It's hands have three clawed digits. Behavior It leads and commands the Deinon pack in battle, using it's howls, barks, growls and roars to communicate to it's pack. They It can call it's pack by using this language as well. Sometimes there can be two Great Deinons leading a pack. Habitats Anywhere Deinon can be found, Great Deinon are sure to be there to lead them. Introduction scene Here comes the Alpha! Coming soon.... In Game description MHEX2 The leader of the Wild Deinon pack, the Great Deinon communicates to it's pack via a complex language of barks, howls, growls and roars. It can gie complex orders by using this language alone. Even veteran hunters should never underestimate the Great Deinon and it's pack. Move Set *Bite: *Pounce Pin: *Call Pack: *Attack Order: *Tail Whip: *Claw swipe: *Hipcheck: Materials Low Rank *Great Deinon Hide *Great Deinon Claw *Great Deinon Feather Crest *Great Deinon Patch *Great Deinon Fan *Deinon Scale High Rank *Great Deinon Hide+ *Great Deinon Claw+ *Great Deinon Head *Great Deinon Feather Crest+ *Great Deinon Patch+ *Great Deinon Fan+ *Deinon Scale+ *Bird Wyvern Gem G-Rank *Great Deinon Tough Hide *Great Deinon Sharp Claw *Great Deinon Grand Fan *Fey Wyvern Gem X-Rank *Great Deinon Tough Hide+ *Great Deinon Sharp Claw+ *Great Deinon Great Feather Crest *Great Deinon Soft Patch *Deinon Quality Scale *Large Fey Wyvern Gem U-Rank *Great Deinon Premium Hide *Great Deinon Premium Claw *Great Deinon Royal Feather Crest *Great Deinon Royal Fan *Great Deinon Silk Patch *Deinon Premium Scale *Alpha Raptor Wyvern Gem Theme Fan Game appearances *Monster Hunter EX 2 *Monster Hunter EX 3 Story appearances None yet.... Notes and Trivia *It's vocalizations are similar, if not the same as, the Velociraptors from the Jurassic Park Franchise. *It can summon Deinons in the area its in if alone, or order any Deinons in the area to gang up on and attack the hunter(s). *It will always be accompanied by at least two Deinons. If they are killed, the Great Deinon will call two or more into battle. *It will lead it's minions into battle against other monsters. *It will recover stamina in many ways. It can attack and eat an herbivore to regain stamina, eat from a bone pile, or eat from a nest of eggs. *It's head can be scarred, and it's back wounded. *It's body can be carved three times *It has a Pin attack, like Velocidrome, Gendrome, Giadrome, Iodrome, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi, Great Jaggi, and Great Maccau do in the MHEX Series. *It's scientific name means "Wild Hunter Theif". *It is one of the few, if any, of the raptorial bird wyverns in the MHEX series that actually uses it's claws on it's arms for attacking. Other Pages *Great Deinon Ecology *Great Deinon Quests *Great Deinon Equipment *Great Deinon Photo Gallery Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57